Love will take me home
by Colferninja
Summary: Klaine AU in the Hunger Games universe. Blaine gets reaped and Kurt goes for him. The only thing he knows is that there's only one reason for him to return; to make Blaine happy again. He will do anything to make it come true and his talent with the swords will help him. At home, Blaine tries his best to contribute too. Part one of a series.


**Hello! This is my little crossover story of Kurt and Blaine in the Hunger Games universe. I have posted this before on another account. It's gonna be a two part long series. I've already written quite a lot of the first part. I do hope you enjoy it. All recognizable characters are ©Glee and the world is ©Suzanne Collins. **

**Go on read it now!**

Episode 1. Fate's day

I looked at my father as he ate his sandwich outside in our garden. He was staring into the sky silently thinking about something I think I could guess. I joined him, looking into the sky too. We didn't say anything, but I knew we thought about the same thing. Reaping day. Which meant it was exactly seventeen years ago since he saw his wife for the last time in real life. Just a few weeks before a tribute of district two killed my mother in the Hunger Games. The punishment the Capitol had placed for all the districts for the Dark Days, the time the districts had tried to rebel against the capitol. But they didn't succeed, and now every year, all twelve districts give away one boy and one girl for the Games, a twisted TV program everyone was to watch. A program were there was only one person to win, the person who managed to stay alive the longest. My mother lasted into the last twelve before she was killed. I never saw her Games. I was only ten months when she was reaped, chosen to be a part of the Games. My father didn't want me to ever see it. My mother had never had chance. She'd been pregnant, then took care of me for months. She didn't know how to fight anymore. She had never had any money to train in the training centres that were here in 6. Those were only for the richest in the district. I know this is the main reason my father did his best to become big in the transportation business. He has the biggest and best garage in whole of Panem. When cars, trains or any other transportation system breaks, my dad fixes them. I was trained from the age of four, and even though I would never have the training to be a career, I could save myself pretty good. The thing is, rich people can get training but rich people almost never get chosen. Because rich people don't have to write in for tessarae. They don't have to write in to have more grain, more goods, because they can pay for it. So district 6 wasn't famous of it's trained tributes.

It made a problem though. My boyfriend. I was only seventeen but I loved my boyfriend in a way I couldn't even explain. I met him on the street once when I saw a little girl being hit by a peacekeeper. I was known in the district because of my fathers money and because of my job. I loved fashion and gave anyone a good tip. From the rich victors going to the Capitol to workers who needed something stronger than they got from the Capitol to work with in the factories. The little girl was screaming and I stood up for her. The Peacekeeper wasn't happy with me and hit me once, too, but I didn't care much. I had brought her and her big brother home and he thanked me. We became friends after that, discovering we went to the same school. He lived in the poorest part of the whole district. His father worked in a big factory they had near the capitol to do quick fixings in the city itself. That was almost four years ago. Blaine's father died without any given reason and suddenly Blaine and his brother Cooper were to make money. Sometimes I would give them bread, but they didn't take money. That is the pride of being able to take care of your own family, Blaine once told me.

One year ago, Blaine and I passed the line of friendship into something more. It was scary at first, because being gay wasn't fully supported in the district. We knew of the acceptance in the Capitol, though. There, being gay was something normal. We heard about people even admiring it, to be with someone no matter what anyone said, what nature said. It disgusted us a little bit. Capitol people made a show of everything. But Blaine and I cared for each other in a way we never knew how to describe and it was all worth it. I have never been as happy as I am with Blaine this year.

The problem is that Blaine is poor. Blaine has never had any training except for the failed attempt from me to teach him things. But without weapons, I couldn't possibly do a good job. On reaping day, as it is today, I'm more scared for him to be reaped than for myself. Blaine is the smallest boy of his age I know. He's tiny, innocent, kind. He behaves like a little kid. He loves singing and dancing. I never told him, but he's kind of fragile. I love that about him. But in the Games, he would never stand a chance. It's not nice to think that about him, I know, but it's still true. Blaine believes in the good of people, he helps people. He would never be able to kill. He would trust the wrong person and that would lead to his death. So I was always afraid for my boyfriend to be reaped. His chances were bigger. I, being 17, was submitted 6 times into the reaping. Blaine didn't want to tell me how many times he was, but I knew they had a lot of tessarae and that his sister Arianne whose first year of reaping was this year, didn't have any of them on her name. My guess of Blaine's submissions were around 30, since Cooper was too old and forever safe for the reaping. 30 is a large number of submissions.

"Are you going to Blaine's?" My father asked and I looked up at him.

"Yes, for a while. We're just going to make a walk and then I'll be back early enough to make myself presentable at the reaping today," I mumbled, turning around to go inside again. I felt my fathers hand on my shoulder.

"I believe in you, Kurt. I believe you will do the good thing if the worst happens," he said and then passed me to go inside. I stared at his back, not fully knowing what he meant, and then got my coat. It wasn't a long walk to Blaine's. My father had a car, of course, but I didn't like them. I liked nature, and cars totally ruined nature. I looked at the part of the village Blaine lived. Old, forgotten houses along with houses people had tried to save so they could live in them. It was horrible to see. I arrived at Blaine's home. A tiny little wooden house they tried to keep warm with fire but usually failed doing so . They shared the tiny little cottage with four, having to move since their older house was too expensive now the money from their dad was lost. I felt sorry for Blaine, but he hated that. He didn't want money or help. His mother sometimes took some bread from me, nothing more, though. I knocked at the door, and as if he had been waiting behind the door, Blaine opened it immediately. He probably had been waiting.

"Kurt!" He said with a grin and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going mom!" He yelled into the house and we took off to the tiny human-made forest at the border of the district. As soon as we were in the safety of the forest, Blaine caught my hand and smiled at me with his goofy smile.

"We don't have anything to worry about today," Blaine said as we abounded the tiny path and walked into the actual forest.

"It's reaping day Blaine. Of course we do," I said unsure of his thoughts. He led me to our usual place, between two big boulders covered by trees.

"Your name is only submitted 6 times, and even though mine is in there a little bit more, there are thousands of children here. We'll be fine, Kurt." I scanned his face. He seemed to mean it. I leant against him, my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders.

"I hope you're right," I mumbled. Blaine and I never talked about what if. What if we were reaped. Because it was simple enough. If one of us was reaped, the other would die inside. We loved each other too much.

" I am right," Blaine said with a smile. I laughed; he did too. He was right. There was almost no chance of us getting chosen over all of the children that were here. He _was_ right. Tomorrow, Blaine and I would be here again, celebrating another year of freedom. I take Blaine's hand.

" When you're eighteen," I say, " When we're both free from the reaping, we're gonna celebrate. I don't know how, but we should." Blaine nods, squeezing my hand tightly.

" When I'm eighteen, when we're both done with the reaping, we'll find a way for us to get to the capitol, Kurt," He says, and I look at him in surprise.

" We find a way for us to go to the capitol, where you can be a great fashion designer. Where you can be a fashion designer in the Games, in that way you can help the children in the Games. You can show them that you're from a district and that you are not in favour of the Games, you can make a difference. Or you can make your way up, and fight for district people to get better clothing, for factory workers to get saver clothing. You can do it, Kurt. We can do it together." Blaine's eyes are sparkling, and I'm moved. I love him, my boyfriend. I love him like no one else. I never, ever want to lose him. He respects me. He knows what I want, he knows who I am. He likes all the things about me that other people hate. He's the one for me. He's my soul mate. The other half of me. I know so. He wipes away a tear from my cheek, and then kisses my other cheek, his soft lips pressing to my skin with such raw emotion I could melt.

" And you know what the best thing is, Kurt?" He whispers. I look up. His face is close to mine, I can barely make out his features because of the closeness.

" No?" I ask softly, the air of my voice blowing against his lips.

"In the capitol, we can marry. We will be forever one, officially." That does it. Blaine and I have talked about wanting to marry before. I think every serious couple does, whatever their age. We dream of it. Or just talk. Mostly me. Marrying the love of my life when we're both older, out there, in the capitol. The only place it's allowed for us in the whole of Panem.

" You- are you really serious?" I ask, my voice unstable because of the emotion.

"Of course Kurt. I told you before. I love you. And we're too young, we're still in the reaping. And we're going to have to be in the Capitol. But if I can, I will marry you, once."

" Is that sort of a pre-proposal?" I ask.

" No, it's a promise that someday, the day will come that I declare my love. It's not a proposal, yet. It's impossible. We're locked in here, both too young. But when it's time, when something happens and we have our chance, that proposal might come." I can't help it. I just have to hug him. He's so perfect. So _Perfect_, I can't explain.

" Thank you, Blaine," I whisper.

"I know it's too early, I know, but I just want to tell you that you're my dream. You're my future. I love you, Kurt. Nothing is going to change that. I know you're afraid for me to be reaped, I know I am afraid for you to be reaped, but it's all going to be okay, just like last year and the one before."

" Blaine it's not too early, we've been together for almost a year. It's perfect. I love you too. I know reaping day makes us all a little sentimental, but I know you mean it. I know you love me." He hugs me and I hug him back. He twists his head and softly presses his lips against mine. I enjoy that feeling the most; when he's close to me. I start to respond; start to kiss him back with all the love I have inside of me and feel my body stretch over the ground. Blaine joins me on the soft ground, covered with leaves. We both know we're in danger, but at least we both know we love each other. I smile when Blaine teasingly demands access to my mouth and we giggle. Because we're always comfortable, no matter what. I gave him access to my mouth and we lost ourselves in our kiss. In or love.

We sat(Or rather lied) there for over an hour before we had to head back. I didn't want to. I wish I could stay here with him, not go to the reaping. But that would not only mean that we had to run, it would mean our families were going to be killed. I could never do anything like that.

"Tonight we will sit at my father's dinner table together with your family. We will feel sorry for the persons reaped, but we will be safe for another year. Then next year will be your last. We will make sure you won't have to write in for so much tessarae next year, Blaine," I whispered. I smelled Blaine scent, and closed my eyes. I felt his lips against my cheek.

"It will be alright, Kurt. Everything's going to be alright," he whispered and then his lips found mine and we kissed, slowly, passionately. We were together now and that was all that mattered. Blaine pushed me back a little bit and nipped on my lip.

"I love you Kurt. It will all be fine tonight," He whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"I love you too." We left a little while later, because as much as I wished I could kiss my boyfriend all day, it was reaping day after all. We said goodbye at his house to get ready for the reaping and we would see each other at the square to walk to the reaping place together. It took me more than two hours to get ready. I was expected to look good. I really want our plan to come true.

At the end of the morning, I was ready and my dad walked me to the square. Blaine was standing in the middle with the whole of his family. His sister Arianne, his brother Cooper and his mother, Mrs. Anderson.

"Hello there," my father said with a tiny smile and shook Mrs. Andersons hand. They walked in front of us, talking about something. Blaine and I held hands and on Blaine's other hand was his little sister. I adored Arianne and she liked me. She loved pretending to be a model in clothing I made for her. She was wearing a pink dress I once made for her and she looked nice. I could see she was nervous. We said goodbye to my dad, Blaine's mom and brother. They weren't supposed to be on the part of the square were the children were. Blaine and I walked Arianne towards the twelve year section. It was awful, all those young faces, scared to have to fight for their survival. They would never be able to. I kissed Arianne on the cheek and she hugged first me and then her brother, Blaine getting an extra long hug.

I brought Blaine to the section for his age to try to be with him as long as possible. I knew the chance of either of us getting chosen was small, because district 6 was a very large one. I still couldn't take the risk. No matter how small, there was a chance and I couldn't stand not telling him how much I loved him again.

"Good luck, Blaine. In an hour we are both safe at my father's house and we won't have to worry for a whole year," I said, my voice sure and hard. Blaine turned around to see if anyone was too close and then embraced me.

"I love you Kurt," he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too, Blaine," I whispered with all that I had in me. He pulled back, staring in my eyes.

"Just one hour and we'll be safe," he said as sure as me. He then stood on his tip toes and kissed me quickly before turning to the people of his age. I walked to my own section, throwing my self in a conversation two of my classmates were having. The moment it went quiet, my eyes focussed on Clives, the man of the reaping. He had blue, long and curly hair that matched with his soft orange skin. It looked like he was blushing non-stop. I was very high on fashion, even Capitol fashion, but this was ridiculous. He turned around and his eyes darted over the crowd of people before he started to speak. Every year he explained about the Hunger Games, the Dark Days, the Capitol. As if we didn't know why we were forced to be here today. The man then stepped forward towards the right bowl of papers.

"Let's begin with the ladies," he said in a flat tone, and I saw his fingers, nails polished fire red, catch a single piece of paper.

"Amylee Klover." There was a whisper in the crowd and then a girl stepped forward from the eighteen section. Poor girl, her last year and then being chosen. Just like it was my last year. The girl didn't even look close to eighteen. She was tiny, small. Her bright red hair waving behind her, her blue eyes full of fear as she walked past my section. She was trembling, trying hard to fight the tears.

"Well look at that," Clives said, as if Amylee was beaming with happiness. He patted her shoulder, and then stepped forward. I found myself hoping that please, don't pick Blaine. Tiny, small, beautiful innocent Blaine without any training. Anything would be better than Blaine. Please. I didn't even hope for my own safety. Just that of my boyfriend.

"Blaine Anderson." I felt my knees tremble and myself hit the floor before the name processed. No. No please no. Please, don't do this. No. Blaine wouldn't survive. Tiny Blaine. Never trained. He wouldn't last a day. He couldn't fight. He couldn't. I was not going to watch him fight to his death. Anything, anyone would be better than my poor Blaine, even me. I pushed the boys I had been talking to aside, pushed against the crowd in my section and jumped over the lint that separated me from the path. Blaine was already walking to the stage.

"NO!" I yelled desperately, my voice raw, catching Blaine's hand and pulling him back.

"No Blaine," I whispered, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. Blaine had started crying already.

" What about our plan! You _can't _!"

"Kurt go back," he hissed. No. I couldn't stand Blaine being murdered. There was one solution, and I could see Blaine saw it in my eyes. A panicked looked covered his features.

"No, Kurt!" He said his voice trembling and mad, but he was already too late. I straightened my back, turned towards Clives and said the words.

"I volunteer." I heard whisper from the crowd again. I was very well known in 6. I was very well liked, too, because of my fashion sense. My voice was trembling. Blaine was fighting his way towards me, and I felt his lips press hard against mine and my heart leaped, he was fighting to stay with me, but suddenly he was gone and only now I noticed that his brother had pulled him back. Blaine was screaming, sobbing, crying, angry. But once someone volunteered, there was no turning back. I knew that. I didn't care. Blaine seemed to, though. I saw Cooper pull him back into the watching crowd. I heard the screams of agony from my boyfriend, screams I wished I would never have to hear.

I walked up to the stage and Clives smiled, welcoming me to the games. I was still trembling and looked at Amylee. Her kind eyes looked me over. I faintly heard Clives talking but I had no idea what he was saying. The next thing I saw were the doors of the Justice building closing, and Blaine running towards them. He was too late. I heard a faint noise that must mean Blaine was now trying to get in, but failing. I turned around, trying to block his sounds from my ears. In one hour, Clives told us, we would say goodbye to our families and friends. He showed us our rooms and told us to freshen up a little bit.

As soon as I was alone in my room, I broke. I volunteered to go into the games. That was the last thing I had ever expected. But Blaine, Blaine couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't, either. But Blaine had a family to take care of with his brother. His mother and sister would never live without the money Blaine and his brother brought in. I looked into the mirror a few minutes later, fixed up my hair and my face and then waited. My father was first. He didn't say anything, just hugged me.

"I'm so sorry dad," I whispered. My dad was crying.

"I know, I know. I know why you did it. I would have done it for your mother if I had had that possibility. It's okay Kurt. Please come back. I can't lose you, too." My father turned around then, leaving. I was trembling again, sobbing. Someone else was let in and I felt two strong arms around me. I inhaled Blaine's scent. He was crying, too.

"I- why Kurt, please why," Blaine whispered.

"I couldn't stand to see you go, Blaine, You have a family to take care of. And I just couldn't." Blaine was quiet for a minute.

"Kurt, let me go. I can go. I don't care. Please don't go Kurt, I can't lose you. I rather die myself than see you die. Please!" he was begging me, looking directly into my eyes.

"I can't, Blaine. I can't." he was sobbing now, his hands gripping the fabric around my chest, pushing his face into the crook of my neck.

"You have to come back. You _have to_. Don't leave me. I can't handle that. You have to come back to me, your father. Please make it. Please do everything you can to come back, Kurt." I started to cry again, trying to remain strong but I just couldn't.

"I will, Blaine. I will." Blaine looked up into my eyes and I could see he believed me. Silly Blaine believed that I could win. Someone indicated it was time for Blaine to leave and he clamped onto me.

"I have something for you, Kurt. As your token." he took something out of his pocket. A locket, golden with shiny stones. Formed into a heart. He pushed it into my hands.

"I was going to give this on our one year anniversary but I want you to have it now. Keep it, and return it to me." I looked into the locket and saw a picture of the two of us; cheeks pressed together with goofy grins. I felt a tear falling down my cheek.

"Kurt promise me. Promise me you'll come back. I'm not ready to let you go yet," Blaine said desperately. And how couldn't I? For Blaine. For the love of my life.

"I promise I will come back to you, Blaine. I promise." the relief on Blaine's face was heartbreaking and I couldn't stop myself from lunging forward, pushing myself into his arms and kissing him with everything I had in me. He answered my kiss fiercely and I closed my eyes, putting my forehead against his and we opened our eyes in unison.

"See you in a while, Blaine, hold on tight," I whispered with a tiny little smile.

**TBC**


End file.
